


This Wasn't How it Was Suppose to Happen

by Jay_Spank



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Sad, it just a modern veriosn of Mercutio's death scene, it makes me sad every time, le sigh, the poor baby didnt need to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Spank/pseuds/Jay_Spank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio didn't have control over many things, but he thought he had control over one thing</p><p>his death</p><p>But the world is full of surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't How it Was Suppose to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how stab wounds work so this is probably horribly inaccurate. Sorry for the typos and grammatical issues.

Mercutio knew he would die young. He was a drunk, a junkie, and reckless. That was the basic formula for death. He figured it would be caused by his own doing whether it be intentional or not. It would be his fault for his death and he was okay with it. His death would be in no one else’s hands but his. So when he felt Tybalt’s knife sting into his side he couldn’t help but be surprised. 

He stumbled backwards hugging his wound. He didn’t even acknowledge Tybalt running out of the bar or the concerned gazes of his friends and the bartender. All his strength was focused on not freaking the fuck out.

He was fine. It’s just a poke. A fucking painful poke but nothing more he thought as he lifted his hands to see the damage. The corner of his t-shirt was stained red and the color was becoming deeper and deeper the longer he starred. Mercutio started to feel dizzy. 

This wasn’t how he was supposed to go. This was a pathetic way to die. For a cause he wasn’t even a part of by a knife not meant for him. His breaths were ragged as pure rage filled his body. He looked over at Romeo and Benvolio who were staring at him like a cat with a broken back. This only made him angrier.  
“Well? What the fuck are you waiting for?” He yelled limping towards the entrance of the bar. Every step felt like a thousand knifes, but he couldn’t let them know. He was fine. “That fucking cunt pussy needs to be fucking spayed,” he hissed through his teeth. The pain was becoming unbearable and his vison was blurring.  
He can’t die. Not like this anything but this. Mercutio took one final step and that was it. With a cry of agony he fell to the ground. His insides felt like they were tearing themselves apart. 

He felt hands gently lay him on someone’s lap. He starred up and saw Romeo staring down eyes full of fear. He looked over at Benvolio who was kneeling on the floor examining his wound. Mercutio couldn’t help but chuckle.

“See! It can’t be that bad! You’re laughing! You’re fine,” Romeo frantically said pushing back Mercutio’s hair. 

“Yes,” He hissed, wincing as he felt Benvolio put pressure on his wound. “It’s not deep enough to keep my spare change in, but it’s not long enough to make a kick ass scar,” he said his breathing becoming more ragged. He gave a weak smile up to Romeo. He didn’t looked convince. Mercutio looked back at Benvolio. He could see tears begin to fall.  
Mercutio was fucked. He began to panic. His breathing becoming frantic which didn’t help his pain. He cried out again shutting his eyes tight. Romeo gripped Mercutio’s hair tight as Benvolio held his hand with both of his. 

“Call a doctor!” Benvolio ordered the bartender who was still in shock. The bartender quickly retreated to the phone in the back. “It’s okay Mercutio just keep breathing.”  
His eyes were still closed as he tried to think about breathing instead of his body that felt like it was on fire.  
Mercutio slowly opened his eyes and gave Romeo another weak smirk. “If you call me tomorrow, you should find me a grave man,” He laughed weakly. 

“Don’t say that,” Romeo pleaded. He was crying now. This only made Mercutio angrier again. This wasn’t Tybalt’s fault. This was Romeo’s. He didn’t have to step in front of him when he was fighting him. He didn’t have to marry Juliet. He didn’t have to be a fucking stupid boy who would do anything for a fuck. 

“Fuck you Romeo. Fuck you and Tybalt,” He spat looking directly into Romeo’s eyes. He cried out in pain again gripping Benvolio’s hand harder. “Why did you step in front of me? Why?” He cried tears streaming down his face. Romeo started to cry harder giving him a stare full of guilt. 

“I…thought… it…would help.” 

He was about to fucking die all because Romeo wanted to hero. He was dying because of that. Mercutio needed to get out of here. He wasn’t going to die in this shitty ass bar. On its sticky floor with the person who betrayed him. He would at least have a say in where he died. With every atom in his body screaming at him to lay back down, Mercutio pulled himself up to Benvolio clutching his hands for dear life. 

“Benvolio please take me to somewhere else. Anywhere,” He begged. Benvolio shook his head. He grabbed Benvolio’s shoulder looking directly into his tear stained eyes. “Please,” he pleaded. 

“I’m sorry,” Benvolio sobbed shaking his head. Mercutio cried out on anger as he fell back into Romeo. He could feel himself becoming numb. His head was becoming even foggier. His friends had robbed him of his death. The one thing that was his. That he could control in his life.  
“I hate you! I hate you! I hate the Capulets and Montagues!” He roared the world around him becoming dimmer and dimmer. “I curse both of you! I curse your stupid fucking feud! I curse both your houses!” He cried out one last time. His breaths slowing. His body becoming vacant as he gave his last words in a whisper.

“Your houses.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the ending later. I don't really like it but whatever. Thank you for reading and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
